


Alternate Life

by KeekweeBaba



Series: Alternate World [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Inter-dimensional travel, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Parallel Universes, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeekweeBaba/pseuds/KeekweeBaba
Summary: Only Will receives a dinner invitation in Mizumono.They all leave together, like they were supposed to. In some other world.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Alternate World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Alternate Life

**Author's Note:**

> I banged this out in an hour and have barely read it back but here we are anyway. Constantly editing bc I'm an asshole.

Alana Bloom picks up the newspaper on Hannibal’s porch to read the headlines:

**HANNIBAL, THE SUICIDAL CANNIBAL TAKES PATIENT AND ORPHANED TEENAGER TO THE GRAVE. ******

“Jack!” Alana near shouts at him and holds the newspaper up for him. “You didn’t think about moving this before I came here?”

Jack appears in the doorway and shrugs, “It’s technically part of the crime scene.” He didn't feel the need to chaperone her like he did Will Graham. He turned to go back inside but then called back, over his shoulder as an afterthought, “Put some gloves on.”

She hears footsteps beside her and turns to see Jimmy Price giving her a friendly grimace, he holds up a pair of gloves for her. She takes them gratefully and follows him into the kitchen, thankful for a presence other than Jack. 

The stench of blood overwhelmed Alana as soon as she stepped into the horror show. The sheer amount of it was one thing, and the fact that it was still wet horrified her. It glistened under the lights, reflecting her paled face back to her. They hadn't moved the bodies away either.

After a moment, Jack clears his throat, “EMTs informed us that Graham was facedown when they were found, they flipped him over to catalogue his cause of death…so…” He trails off, truly disheartened since Beverly’s scene.

Will was lying next to Abigail, and Hannibal was sitting up, propped up by the kitchen island, as if he was watching over them, even in death.

Alana couldn’t take it, not even if they were all referring to Will as ‘Graham’, as if they’d never known him.

She turned on her heel and walked out.

No one called her back.

  
___________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Will heard was Abigail’s excited voice, “Did it work?”

Will twitched, he hadn't heard her voice in so long. 

Hannibal gently hushed her, “He’s coming round.”

Will dragged his eyes open and saw Hannibal perching by his side on the edge of the bed. Abigail! Abigail was kneeling on the floor, grinning from ear to ear - both ears.

“What’s going on?” Will slurred, his voice croaking.

A cup of cool water was pressed to his lips. He drank all of it.

“Are you too hot, Will?” Hannibal questioned, concerned, “Or too cold?”

Will slumped back, gazing up at the ceiling as Hannibal wiped the excess water from his chin. The touch felt alien and distant. He thought that he - no, Hannibal had murdered Abigail. “I don’t know,” he finally replied.

“Well," Hannibal sat back, "Being of neither extreme is a good sign. You’re on your way to adjusting.”

Will rolled his heavy eyes to Hannibal, questioning what the hell he meant with just one look.

Abigail answered for him, “We left together!” She declared, her voice loud in the confusion of Will's brain. Her eyes were glimmering with happiness, not the dark and accusatory look he'd seen last.

Will looked to her, half-lidded and traumatised.

“We’re in another world, one where we can all be together!” She sounded giddy with happiness, Will envied her. “Hannibal made a place for us here.”

Will inhaled sharply, “Did he?”

The smug look on Hannibal's face told him that he did. “We have jumped to parallel dimension,” he concluded in all seriousness.

Will finally catalogued the lack of feeling in his body. He was on heavy medication, making it easy to play along in front of her. “How?”

“Death makes angels of us all, Will.” Hannibal said with a little smile as he rearranged the covers around Will, tucking him in. It was clear that Will was not leaving this bed anytime soon.

“We’re dead?” He asked, suspicion in his eyes that he was unable to express with his slack face.

“In the world you knew, we left our bodies behind, and moved heart and soul into living bodies here.”

Will closed his eyes and pressed himself back into the pillows.

Abigail piped up when he remained silent, “Maybe he’s not adjusting?”

Hannibal hummed, “Maybe.”

“What are we going to do?” She was upset and her bottom lip wobbled when she looked up at Hannibal.

Hannibal regarded her uncanny puppy face, she would be a menace to live with and he knew that the two of them were going to spoil her, no question about it. “Why don’t you go and heat up the broth?” He suggested, “Make up a nice bed tray to put it on, with some liquids and toast.”

Abigail nodded and got up to follow instructions.

“Oh, and Abigail?” Hannibal called when she had reached the door, she looked older when she turned back. “Bring the vitamins through as well.”

She nodded and left, closing the door gently behind her.

Hannibal waited until the sound of her footsteps disappeared.

“Will?”

Will felt his hand on his forehead.

“It will take your body a while to adjust and accommodate to the new soul.” He heaved in a sigh when there was no response, “Will, we have different lives here; no Jack Crawford or the F.B.I. waiting for you. Please open your eyes.”

Will did and Hannibal looked at him tenderly. Will blinked, unsure if he was seeing genuine relief in Hannibal Lecter’s eyes.

“I’m sorry that you’re suffering here,” he began, “When we arrived in these bodies’ lives, it took a little while for Abigail and I to find you. You were in the hospital, in an induced coma and it took some time to get you released into my care.” Hannibal stroked his hair back from his face, petting him gently. “These bodies are strangers to each other,” he explained, “but we are not.”

Will wriggled uncomfortably, attempting and succeeding to get Hannibal to retract his touch. “Why was I in hospital?”

“Motorcycle accident.”

Will nodded once, conveying he understood, too tired to do much more.

“Best not to look in the mirror right now.”

“Abigail!” Hannibal scolded.

She widened her eyes, “What?!”

“If you are cooking on the stove, you need to watch it,” Hannibal reminded, sounding like her parent already.

“Okay! I’m going!”

Will had forgotten she was a teenager and he watched the exchange play out with unblinking eyes. Whatever he was on, he felt no pain, it was like he was high in college again.

“What did she mean?” He questioned when the door was safely closed again.

Hannibal turned back to him to explain, “You were wearing a helmet during the accident but—”

“No,” Will interrupted, “When she said you made a place for us.”

Hannibal’s mouth opened and closed at a loss of words for once. Will waited.

“Abigail has been here before,” he gently disclosed.

“What?” Will struggled to sit up straight, his limbs were weak and it frustrated him to the point of nearly growling and grumping about it.

Hannibal shushed him and helped him sit up, plumping his pillows up too before he rested Will back against them. “I will get you some more pillows," he promised when Will slumped down again. "Abigail visited briefly when her father cut her throat, but seeing as we saved her in our world, she didn’t stay here.”

“When did she tell you this?”

Hannibal swallowed thickly, “When the two of us returned to Minnesota, after we began putting the evidence in place to frame you for her murder.”

Will inhaled loudly and looked away, he was starting to feel like the left out kid on the playground again but worse. He gazed at the unfamiliar wall, only allowing it to see him blink back tears. “Have you been here before?” He sniffed.

“Yes.”

“When?” Will demanded with all the force of a limp leaf.

“I ran a few experiments when I injected myself with a deadly drug and before it could kill me, Abigail would inject me with a drug that would have the opposite effect. I had several fifty minute increments to arrange our lives here.”

“Of course you did that,” Will snapped, imagining Hannibal lying on the chaise in his Baltimore office, and Abigail waiting patiently beside him as his pulse slowed and his face paled. “And then you finally killed all three of us.”

___________________________________________________________________________

“We could disappear now, tonight.” Hannibal sounded almost like a teenager, suggesting that they elope.

In the dimness of his dining room, Will could almost see a younger Hannibal staring back at him with intent.

“Feed your dogs," he continued. "Leave a note for Alana, and never see her or Jack again.’ He paused with the beginnings of a smile. “Almost polite,” he then granted, with a twinkle in his eyes.

The twinkle told Will more than Hannibal had ever verbally communicated with him. He was quietly surprised. His pulse sped up. 

“Then this would be our last supper,” he settled for, remaining collected as he regarded Hannibal with a new clarity, pushing food into his mouth robotically. “Of this life.”

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed, “Of this life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched The OA recently and read 'through a glass' by amare, which I highly recommend if you like multiple universes (and Hannibal).
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Alternate World' by Son Lux :)


End file.
